My Cool Boy
by astia morichan
Summary: seorang Park Chanyeol yang mempunya suhu tubuh yang sangat panas memaksa Byun Baekhyun yang mempunyai suhu tubuh yang dingin untuk mendinginkan suhu tubuhnya. Akankah Baekhyun menuruti keinginan Chanyeol. BAEKYEOL/ CHANBAEK/ YAOI/ RNR JUSEYO/ Change Rate/ smut
1. Chapter 1

Author: Astia Kishimoto ( astia_morichan)

Title: My cool Boy

Rate: T+ (?)

Genre: Romance, drama

Warning: TYPO OOC ABAL, DLL

Summary: seorang Park Chanyeol yang mempunya suhu tubuh yang sangat panas memaksa Byun Baekhyun yang mempunyai suhu tubuh yang dingin untuk mendinginkan suhu tubuhnya. Akankah Baekhyun menuruti keinginan Chanyeol. BAEKYEOL/ CHANBAEK/ YAOI/ RNR JUSEYO/

Pair: Chanyeol X Baekhyun

A/N: Ini FF pair EXO pertama buatanku. Yang ceritanya terinspirasi dari Komik Bishojo favorit aku. Semoga suka yah ^^

Happy Reading

.

.

.

"Ya ! Baekie-ah, kenapa kau dingin sekali? Pasti sangat enak di peluk oleh mu saat musim panas ini" Namja itu- Kyung soo yang sedari tadi di samping namja imut ini- Byun Baekhyun kini terlihat iri dengannya. Pasalnya setiap musim panas Baekhyun tidak akan pernah merasa kedinginan.

"hehe, itu lah enaknya jadi Aku" Baekhyun hanya bisa terkekeh pelan menanggapi sahabatnya itu. Tanpa mengetahui seorang namja berperawakan tinggi mendekat kearahnya dengan mata obsidian yang menatapnya intens.

"Ya ! Byun Baekhyun ikut aku !" setelah jaraknya cukup dekat dengan Baekhyun. Namja jangkung itu dengan cepat menarik Baekhyun untuk mengikuti nya.

"Ya ! Park Chanyeol. Lepaskan aku ! ini sakit. Kyungsoo-ah tolong aku " Baekhyun mencoba meronta melepaskan genggaman erat chanyeol. Matanya menatap Kyungsoo dengan memelas. Mencoba meminta bantuannya, sebelum Ia di seret lebih jauh oleh Chanyeol.

"Ya ! Chanyeol, lepaskan Baekhyun. Dia kesakitan" Kyungsoo yang sedari tadi melihat tatapan Baekhyun langsung angkat bicara. Sebelum chanyeol benar-benar membawa Baekhyun dan menghilang dari pandangannya.

"Ini urusanku dengannya" Chanyeol segera menoleh pada Kyungsoo, dan memberikan deathglare gratis di pagi hari. Membuat Kyungsoo membatu, karena takut.

'Mianhae Baekie' Dan dengan terpaksa harus melihat Baekhyun di seret oleh Chanyeol ntah kemana.

.

.

.

BRAKKK

Suara pintu terdengar cukup keras, menandakan seseorang menendangnya dengan keras.

"Ya ! Apa yang kau lakukan, eoh? Lepaskan aku"genggaman tangan Chanyeol pada Baekhyun kini terlepas. Tapi tetap saja, lengan Chanyeol mempenjarakan Baekhyun. Sehingga namja imut itu tak bisa lepas.

"Mulai hari ini, kau harus menjadi pendingin tubuh ku" Kata-kata telak itu telah keluar dari bibir Chanyeol. Membuat Baekhyun harus mencernanya.

1 detik

2 detik

3 menit

"eh?Mwo? kau pikir aku barang apa. Seenaknya saja menyuruhku" Wajah Baekhyun kini terlihat sangat terkejut.

"Ikuti perintahku, Byun Baekhyun. Atau akan ku paksa kau menurutinya" Chanyeol berbisik pelan di telinga Baekhyun. Meniupnya pelan, hingga membuat Baekhyun merasa sensasi aneh.

"Aku sama sekali tidak takut padamu Park Chanyeol" Baekhyun menatap geram Chanyeol yang sedari tadi belum melepaskan kungkungan tangannya.

"Benarkah?"

"Ya, Tentu saja. Memangnya kau Si-," Belum sempat Baekhyun menyelesaikan ucapannya kini sesuatu yang lembut menempel di bibir menggoda nya. Ya ! Kalian benar, Park Chanyeol menciumnya.

CUUP

Chanyeol mengecup bibir Baekhyun pelan, yang lama kelamaan menjadi lumatan kecil yang membuat Baekhyun yang masih mencerna apa yang terjadi mengerang kecil.

"Nghhh" erangan Baekhyun terdengar jelas di telinga Chanyeol. Ketika Ia menekan tengkuk Baekhyun untuk memperdalam lumatannya.

'eh? Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa rasanya sangat nikmat seperti ini. Tidak kau jangan menikmatinya Baekhyun. Ingatlah kau itu namja'

"ehmppptt,, Lephmmpass" Baekhyun mendorong keras Chanyeol, sehingga pangutannya terlepas.

"Ya ! neo micheseo ! aku itu namja" Baekhyun mengusap bibirnya yang sudah basah oleh saliva yang entah punya siapa dengan ibu jarinya. Membuat Chanyeol kembali menatap Baekhyun seperti akan menerkam mangsanya.

"Aku tidak mau tau. Kau tetap harus menjadi pendingin tubuhku selama musim panas ini"

.

.

.

"Kalian mesra sekali. Kau pacaran dengannya Baekie?" Kyungsoo yang sedari diam kini menghampiri Baekyeol yang terlihat sangat mesra. Lihat saja, Baekhyun yang duduk di pangkuan Chanyeol, dengan tangan Chanyeol yang memeluk pinggang Baekhyun.

"T-Tidak, aku masih normal. Aku masih menyukai yeoja" Baekhyun mencoba berdiri, tapi sayang tubuhnya di tahan oleh Chanyeol. Sehingga Ia harus tetap duduk di pangkuan Chanyeol.

"Aku kira kau sudah merubah pikiranmu, Baekie. Kk~ tapi kalian terlihat sangat cocok"

"Mwo? Aish,, kau menyebalkan Kyungsoo-ah. Aku ini sedang menolongnya untuk mendinginkan suhu tubuhnya yang panas seperti orang sakit" Baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya kesal. Tanpa menyadari hawa dingin dari arah belakangnya.

"Kyungsoo-ah, Baekhyun tidak straight lagi. Ia sudah benar-benar menyukaiku. Lihat ini"

Chanyeol yang sudah terlihat kesal, kini membalikan tubuh Baekhyun agar berhadapannya dengannya dan-,

Cuupp

Chanyeol kembali melumat kasar bibir Baekhyun. Menghisapnya dengan kasar. Hingga mereka benar-benar terlihat sedang melakukan French Kiss di hadapan semua orang yang ada di kelas. Kyungsoo yang sedari ada di hadaapan Baekyeol kini tengah cengo menatap pemandangan yang tersaji di hadapannya.

"uhmmpppptt" Baekhyun meronta ketika Chanyeol terus melumat bibirnya. Chanyeol tidak mengubris rontaan Baekhyun. Malah terus memperdalam ciumannya. Mengeskplorasi apa yang ada di dalam goa hangat milik Baekhyun.

Setelah cukup puas mengerjai bibir Baekhyun, kini Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun yang tengah terengah-engah mencoba menstabilkan nafasnya.

"Lihatlah, dia benar-benar menikmatinya kan? Dia sudah menyukaiku Kyungsoo-ah"

Plakkk

Tamparan dari seorang Byun Baekhyun kini mendarat mulus di pipi seorang Park Chanyeol. Baekhyun dengan segera berdiri dari pangkuan Chanyeol. Menatap kesal Chanyeol.

"Kau benar-benar gila Park Chanyeol. Aku membencimu. Aku tidak akan menolongmu lagi" Baekhyun dengan cepat meninggalkan Chanyeol yang tengah mengusap pipinya yang sudah memerah.

"eh,, Baekie-ah tunggu" Kyungsoo yang mulai khawatir dengan Baekhyun dengan cepat mengerjarnya.

T.B.C

Apa yang akan terjadi pada Baekyeol nanti? Akankah mereka bersatu? ._.

Sumpah gaje yah,, ._.

Review juseyo.

Kalo gak ada yang suka gak akan aku lanjut kok. Makanya review. Soalnya ini FF berpairing exo pertama buatanku.

Cocoknya Rate apa? M ato T?

RNR PLEASE


	2. Chapter 2

Author: Astia Ryuta Kishimoto ( astia_joyer)

Title: My cool Boy

Rate: M (smut)

Genre: Romance

Warning: **YAOI TYPO OOC ABAL, DLL, YANG BACA HARUS REVIEW, YANG FAV HARUS REVIEW !**

Summary: seorang Park Chanyeol yang mempunya suhu tubuh yang sangat panas memaksa Byun Baekhyun yang mempunyai suhu tubuh yang dingin untuk mendinginkan suhu tubuhnya. Akankah Baekhyun menuruti keinginan Chanyeol. BAEKYEOL/ CHANBAEK/ YAOI/ RNR JUSEYO/

Pair: Chanyeol X Baekhyun

A/N: Ini FF pair EXO pertama buatanku. Yang ceritanya terinspirasi dari Komik Bishojo favorit aku. Bisa di bilang remake. Ganti rate ^^ Semoga suka yah ^^

Happy Reading

.

.

.

Seorang namja imut kini tengah menekuk lututnya sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal. Jika ada yang melihatnya seperti ini pasti banyak sekali yang ingin melumat bibir itu.

"Hufftt~ Chanyeol itu benar-benar menyebalkan sekali. Aku sangat membencinya. Dia kira aku ini barang apa? Aishh, menyebalkan" Namja itu- Baekhyun bergumam kesal ketika mengingat perlakuakn Chanyeol tadi.

"harusnya dia meminta maaf padaku" Mata cantik baekhyun kini tengah menikmati pemandangan di lapangan sekolah itu. Melihat pemandangan semua temannya yang kini tengah berolahraga. Baekhyun tidak mengikuti olahraga. Entah kenapa Ia merasa sangat kedinginan dan tidak enak badan. Padahal cuaca itu sangat panas. Biasanya tubuhnya itu selalu kuat dengan panas apapun. Karena memang sejak lahir, tubuh Baekhyun memang mempunyai suhu tubuh yang memang berbeda dengan orang lain.

"Baekiie-ah, kajja. Kau harus ikut olahraga. Han seongsaeng akan marah padamu" Teriak Kyungsoo di tengah lapangan. Membuat Baekhyun mau tidak mau berdiri dan mulai menghampirinya. Baru saja Baekhyun melangkah,-

**BRUUKKK**

Baekhyun terjatuh, tak sadarkan diri. Membuat semua siswa kaget, dan segera menghampiri Baekhyun yang sudah tergeletak di lapangan. Membuat seorang Park chanyeol berlari dengan cepat untuk menolong Baekhyun.

"Baekiee-ah, bangun. Kenapa kau pucat sekali" Wajah Chanyeol kini penuh kecemasan. Sungguh Ia sangat khawatir dengan Baekhyun. Wajahnya sangat pucat. Membuatnya sangat cemas.

Chanyeol menggendong Baekhyun dengan ala bridal style. Tanpa memperdulikan teriakan semua siswa yang menikmati baekyeol moment itu.

"Seongsaeng, aku akan mengantarnya ke UKS" chanyeol meminta izin pada Han Seongsaeng.

"Ne, kau jagalah dia. Perawat UKS sedang tidak ada. Jadi kau harus menjaga temanmu itu"

"Ne, Gamshamnida" Chanyeol pun segera pergi, dan mulai beranjak ke ruang kesehatan.

.

.

.

"nghh" Baekhyun melengguh pelan dalam tidurnya. Yah, kini Ia tengah tertidur di ruang kesehatan di temani oleh Chanyeol.

"enhmmm, nyaman sekali" gumam Baekhyun pelan dengan mata yang masih tertutup. Menyamankan posisi tidurnya itu.

'_Hangat sekali, nyaman, dan aroma ini sangat wangi'_

Baekhyun semakin terbuai akan kenyamanan yang Ia terima. Sampai,-

**Grreepp**

Sebuah lengan yang memang sedari tadi melingkar di pinggang Baekhyun itu, semakin erat memeluk Baekhyun. Membuat Baekhyun langsung membuka matanya kaget.

'_Nuguya?'_

Dengan ragu Baekhyun pun mengadahkan kepalanya, dan melihat seorang namja tampan bak pangeran tengah terlelap dengan memeluk pinggangnya erat.

**Gleekk**

Baekhyun menelan salivanya kuat-kuat. Sungguh Ia sangat berdebar kali ini. Jantungnya benar-benar berpacu dua kali lebih cepat dari biasanya. Bagaimana tidak, kalian bayangkan saja. Seorang Park Chanyeol kini tengah memeluk Baekhyun posesive, seakan tak ingin melepasnya. Jaraknya benar-benar sangat dekat. Baekhyun bisa merasakan sendiri bagaimana deru nafas hangat Chanyeol menerpa wajahnya. Membuat aliran darahnya berdesir, dan jantungnya terus berpacu lebih cepat. Tapi sungguh, Ia sangat menyukai posisinya sekarang. Jika boleh jujur, Baekhyun memang sangat merindukan Chanyeol yang selalu memeluknya posesive seperti ini. Kini Baekhyun tengah menatp wajah Chanyeol yang seedang tertidur pulas. Wajahnya benar-benar tampan, membuat Baekhyun tidak berkedip ketika menatapnya. Sampai sebuah suara yang Ia kenal, membuatnya terlonjak kaget.

"aku tahu, aku tampan. Tapi jangan sampai kau terus memandangku seperti itu Byun baekhyun" Suara Chanyeol terdengar jelas di telingan Baekhyun. Membuat Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya kuat-kuat. Seakan takut Ia akan di hukum, karena tengah mencuri pandang pada Chanyeol.

"A-Aniya, aku sama sekali tak menatap mu" Baekhyun menunduk dalam pelukan Chanyeol. Sungguh Ia sangat enggan jika harus menatap onyx itu.

"Kau bohong, Baekie~ah. Mengakulah !" Chanyeol berbisik pelan di telingan Baekhyun. Membuatnya merasakan kembali sensasi aneh itu.

"T-Tidak, Ak,-hhmmppttt"

**CUPP**

Chanyeol tidak membiarkan Baekhyun meneruskan ucapan. Kini Ia tengah mencium bibir Baekhyun yang memang sudah menjadi candu tersendiri bagi Chanyeol. Chanyeol melumat bibir itu. Di lumatnya lembut. Membuat Baekhyun kini terhanyut oleh ciuman Chanyeol.

"akhhh,," Baekhyun dengan refleks membuka mulutnya, ketika Chanyeol dengan cukup keras menggigitnya. Dengan gerakan cepat, Chanyeol melesakan lidahnya dalam gua hangat Baekhyun. Lidahnya mengabsen semua yang ada di sana. Membuat Baekhyun melengguh dalam ciuman memabukan Chanyeol.

"eunghh" Baekhyun yang sudah terbuai sedari tadi, kini mengalungkan lengannya ke leher Chanyeol. Hingga posisi mereka sekarang adalah Chanyeol yang menindih tubuh mungil Baekhyun.

"nghhhmmmpp" Chanyeol yang sudah melihat Baekhyun berontak dalam ciumannya. Segera melepas pangutan bibirnya,hingga benang saliva yang hanya menghubungkan mereka.

"hah,, kauhh,, benar-benar gila" Ucap Baekhyun yang kini tengah terengah-engah. Wajah nya kini memerah. Mencoba menghirup oksigen sebanyak mungkin.

"benarkah?" ciuman chanyeol kini turun ke leher Baekhyun. Chanyeol mulai memberi banyak tanda di leher jenjang milik Baekhyun. Membuat Baekhyun tanpa sadar mendesah pelan.

"eunghh,, lepaskahnn aku Chanyeol-shhii. Aku membencimu" Baekhyun mencoba menahan desahannya. Sungguh Ia sudah sangat lemas kali ini.

"tapi aku mencintaimu Byun Baekhyun. Aku tak akan melepaskanmu. Mulai saat ini jabatanmu naik"

"Mwoo? Kau pikir aku itu barang mu? Aku sudah berhenti menolongmu Chanyeol-shii. Jadi aku mohon menyingkirlah dari tubuhku" Baekhyun mencoba memberika death glare yang Ia punya pada Chanyeol. Tapi sayang, itu sama sekali tidak terlihat menakutkan. Melainkan sangat menggemaskan di mata Chanyeol.

"tidak, mulai sekarang kau pacarku baekhyun-ah. Dan kau tidak bisa menolak itu"

"kau tidak mencintaiku, Chanyeol. Dan ingat aku masih normal"

"Aku sangat mencintai mu, Baekiee-ah. Dan aku sudah memutuskan kau sudah tidak straight lagi"

"kau eg-hmmpptt" dan kembali bibir baekhyun di bungkam oleh Chanyeol. Membawa Baekhyun dalam ciuman hangatnya.

'_**Aku akan membukti kan kau tidak straight lagi' **_

.

.

.

.

.

"ouhh- fashterrhh,, yeolieehhhh,," Baekhyun mendesah tak karuan ketika Chanyeol terus saja bergerak dalam tubuhnya. Menyodok hole Baekhyun dengan sangat keras. Membuat Baekhyun terus bergerak tak karuan. Dan tak lupa umpatan kecil terus keluar dari mulutnya.

"ouhh,, therehh yeoliee,, nghhh di sanahhh,, deeppeerrsshhh" Baekhyun kembali mendesah dengan keras, ketika Chanyeol menghajar prostatnya lebih dalam.

"asshshhh,, semphhiittsshh,, baekieesshhh" Chanyeol terus memanjukan tubuhnya dengan cepat. Junior chanyeol benar-benar di jepit oleh hole Baekhyun. Merasakan junior Baekhyun kembali menegang, tangan Chanyeol dengan cepat mengocoknya. Dan kembali membuat Baekhyun melengkungkan tubuhnya ke atas akibat sentuhan Chanyeol.

"aakkhh~ lephasskan jarimuhh yeoliieehh" Merasakan sesuatu yang sedari tadi sudah ingin keluar, kini kembali harus Baekhyun tahan. Ketika chanyeol menutup lubang Juniornya dengan jarinya (?). sungguh ini sangat menyakitkan. Baekhyun sangat ingin cum sekarang.

"hsshh,, tungguu baekieeshhh" Chanyeol semakin menggerakan juniornya cepat dalam hole Baekhyun. Meraskan juniornya sudah mulai berkedut, akhirnya chanyeol melepaskan jarinya pada junior Baekhyun. Dan ,-

"yeollieeehhhh/ Baeekkiehhh" teriak Chanyeol dan Baekhyun bersamaan. Sperma chanyeol memenuhi hole Baekhyun, membuat holenya terasa becek. Dan tentu saja sperma baekhyun membasahi perut Chanyeol, dan juga ranjang UKS ini.

"Aku mencintai mu Baekie-ah" Chanyeol berbaring di samping baekhyun. Memeluknya erat.

"Na-nado chanyeolie. Saranghae" ucap Baekhyun pelan, tapi terdengar jelas di telinga Chanyeol. Membuat Chanyeol tersenyum senang.

"Aku tak menyangka kita akan melakukannya di UKS" Chanyeol semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Baekhyun, menciumi bahunya yang masih terekspos dan kembali memberi banyak tanda di sana.

"karna kau itu gila" baekhyun pun kembali menyamankan posisinya dengan Chanyeol. Dan mulai mencoba menutup matanya. Sungguh Ia sangat lelah.

FIN ^^

Wkwkwk, /ngakak nista/ kenapa ini jadi kaya gini? **(˚****˚!)**

**Salahkan saja otak saya yang rada pervert kaya gini. Padahal aku itu anak kecil yg polos /digaplok/**

**Oke deh, thanks untuk review. Akhir kata saya mau ngiklan lg ff baekyeol. Wkwk tinggal pilih, kalian mau atau ngga aja.**

_**Special thanks **_**(****.****)**_**: Miina708, bluefire0805, lee meiran, isolive89, adrianna darling, rianti-haehyuk fishy, panda, byun lalla chan exotics, jung jisun, choi minzy, ryu chanhyun, tania 3424, minki, hunhanaa, may,ditharachimini, crayon that xx,kan rinrin,debiamalia, babysulaydo**_

**lee meiran: yups, ini ff emang dr komik kok, Cuma saya ubah jd nc ^^**

**hunhanaa : baekyeol emang suhu pas lahir kaya gitu ^^**

**next story:**

**summary: baekhyun sangat membenci chanyeol karena chanyeol selalu dapat posisi pertama di kls. Oleh karena itu, baekie sengaja membuntuti chanyeol. Dan ternyata chanyeol adalah seorang pegawai di bar. Akibat suatu kejadian di bar itu, mengharuskan baekhyun berurusan dengan chanyeol, dan terjerat dalam pesonanya. Akankah Baekie lepas dari jeratan chanyeol?**

**Mau gak? Maaf summary absurd. Intinya kaya gitu lah.**

**Next review please. Dont be silent reader please. Hargai saya dong ****(**** ) **

**REVIEW!**


End file.
